Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is a sequel to Thor: The Dark World and is the seventeenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe has Thor and the Hulk teaming up with Loki to save Asgard from Hela. Plot Two years after the Battle of Sokovia, Thor has been unsuccessfully searching for the Infinity Stones, and is now imprisoned by the fire demon Surtur. Surtur reveals that Thor's father Odin is no longer on Asgard, and that the realm will soon be destroyed in the prophesied Ragnarök, once Surtur unites his crown with the Eternal Flame that burns beneath the city. Thor defeats Surtur and claims his crown, believing he has prevented Ragnarök. Thor returns to Asgard to find his adopted brother Loki posing as Odin. Thor forces Loki to help him find their father, and with directions from Stephen Strange on Earth they locate Odin in Norway. Odin explains that he is dying, and that his passing will allow his firstborn daughter Hela to escape from a prison she was sealed in long ago. Hela had been the leader of Asgard's armies, and had conquered the Nine Realms with Odin, but had been imprisoned and written out of history after her ambitions became too great. Odin dies, and Hela appears. She destroys Thor's hammer Mjolnir, and when Thor and Loki attempt to flee through the Bifröst Bridge, she pursues them and forces them out into space to die. Hela arrives in Asgard, destroys its army along with the Warriors Three, resurrects the ancient dead and the Fenris Wolf who once fought with her, and appoints the downtrodden Asgardian Skurge as her executioner. She plans to use the Bifröst to expand Asgard's empire, but Heimdall steals the sword that controls the Bridge, and hides away with the rest of Asgard's citizens. Thor crash-lands on the planet Sakaar, a garbage planet surrounded by wormholes. He is captured by a bounty hunter named Scrapper 142, and taken to serve as a gladiator for the planet's ruler, the Grandmaster, whom Loki has already become ingratiated with. Thor recognizes 142 as one of the Valkyrie, a legendary force of female fighters who were killed defending Asgard from Hela long ago. Thor is forced to compete in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, facing his old friend the Hulk. Thor almost defeats the Hulk, before the Grandmaster fixes the fight to ensure the Hulk's victory. Still enslaved, Thor attempts to convince Hulk and 142 to help him save Asgard, but neither is willing. He soon manages to escape the palace and find the Quinjet that brought the Hulk to Sakaar. The Hulk follows Thor to the Quinjet, where a recording of Natasha Romanoff makes the Hulk transform back into Bruce Banner for the first time since Sokovia. The Grandmaster orders 142 and Loki to find Thor and the Hulk, but the pair come to blows and Loki forces her to relive the deaths of her fellow Valkyrie at the hands of Hela; she decides to help Thor, taking Loki captive to prove her goodwill. Unwilling to be left behind, Loki provides the group with the means to steal one of the Grandmaster's ships. They then liberate the other gladiators who, led by Korg and Miek, stage a rebellion. Loki attempts to betray his brother to gain a reward from the Grandmaster, but Thor anticipates this and leaves him behind. Loki is soon found by the gladiators. Thor, Banner, and 142 escape through a wormhole to Asgard, where Hela's forces are attacking Heimdall and Asgard's citizens. Banner becomes the Hulk again, and fights the Fenris Wolf, Skurge and the resurrected warriors with 142 while Thor faces Hela. Loki and the gladiators arrive to help, and the citizens board their large ship; a repentant Skurge sacrifices himself to allow their escape. Thor loses an eye, whereupon he has a vision of Odin that helps him realize that only Ragnarök can defeat Hela. He, 142, and the Hulk distract Hela while Loki finds Surtur's crown and places it in the Eternal Flame. Surtur is reborn and destroys Asgard, seemingly killing Hela. Thor and the others escape aboard the Grandmaster's ship with Asgard's remaining citizens, where Thor is crowned king and decides to rebuild Asgard on Earth. In a mid-credits scene, they come across a large spaceship. In a post-credits scene, the Grandmaster confronts his subjects, who are still fighting the revolution started by the gladiators. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Cate Blanchett as Hela *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie/"Scrapper 142" *Karl Urban as Skurge *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Anthony Hopkins as Odin Borson *Taika Waititi as Korg *Rachel House as Topaz *Clancy Brown as the voice of Surtur **Taika Waititi as Surtur (Motion Capture) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Sam Neill as Odin Actor *Luke Hemsworth as Thor Actor *Matt Damon as Loki Actor *Stan Lee as Barber Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Hela is introduced. *Surtur is introduced. *Skurge is introduced. *The Grandmaster is introduced. *Fenris Wolf is introduced. *Valkyrie is introduced. *Hel is introduced. *Korg is introduced. *Miek is introduced. *Topaz is introduced. *Stephen Strange appears. *The Warriors Three appear. *Bruce Banner/Hulk appears. *Natasha Romanoff appears in a recording. *Odin Borson appears. *A Quinjet appears. *The Avengers are mentioned. *Beta Ray Bill, Ares, Man-Thing and Bi-Beast appear as statues in the Grandmaster's Tower. *The Tesseract appears. *Thanos' ship appears in the mid-credits scene. *The mid end credit scene from Doctor Strange appears. *Hulk smashes Thor the same way he did with Loki in The Avengers. *Bruce Banner takes a leap to become Hulk before hitting the ground, like he did in The Incredible Hulk. *Thor tries to revert Hulk to Banner with Romanoffs' "lullaby" from Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Loki disguised as Odin watches a retelling of his "sacrifice" in Thor: The Dark World. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *Jane Foster is mentioned. *Ultron is mentioned. *Sokovia is mentioned. *The Infinity Gauntlet in Asgard appears and is revealed to be a fake. *The Casket of Ancient Winters appears. *The Eternal Flame appears. *Loki transforming Thor in a frog is referenced. *The Sanctum Sanctorum is mentioned. *The Revengers are formed. *Thor used Point Blank, the same name that Tony called him in The Avengers. Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Brisbane and Sydney. Gallery Valkyrie Ragnarok.jpg Hela.jpg Bruce Banner and Thor.jpg Grandmaster.jpg Loki Ragnarok.jpg Thor Ragnarok.jpg Valkyrie and Thor.jpg TR Asgard.jpg Grandmaster 01.jpg Grandmaster 02.jpg Grandmaster and Loki.jpg TR Heimdall.jpg Hela 01.jpg Hela 02.jpg Hela 03.jpg Hela 04.jpg TR Hulk 01.jpg TR Hulk.jpg TR Loki 01.jpg TR Loki 02.jpg TR Mjolnir.jpg Skurge.jpg TR Thor 01.jpg TR Thor 02.jpg TR Thor 03.jpg TR Thor 04.jpg TR Thor 05.jpg TR Thor 06.jpg Valkyrie 01.jpg Valkyrie 02.jpg Valkyrie 03.jpg Sutur.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor Ragnarok teaser poster.jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Logo.jpg Thor Ragnarok Updated Logo.jpg Hela Ragnorok Concept Art.jpg CoD-BE9UIAA3lOe.jpg CoD-CJwUkAEvq0h.jpg CoD-DPGVYAAHLfQ.jpg CoD-EGmVUAIVCvl.jpg CoNR8hSUIAAvwt2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Mark Ruffalo - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Mark Ruffalo - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Loki - August 9 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 1.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 2.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 3.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 7.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 8.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 9.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 10.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 11.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 12.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 13.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 14.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 15.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 7.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 8.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 9.jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Filming_Tessa_and_Chris_(1).jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Filming_Tessa_and_Chris_(2).jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Filming_Tessa_and_Chris_(3).jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Filming_Tessa_and_Chris_(4).jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Filming_Tessa_Thompson_outfit.jpg Thor Ragnarok AUNZ Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Spanish Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 01.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 02.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 03.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 04.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 05.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 06.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 07.jpg Thor Ragnarok Character Poster 08.jpg Thor_Ragnarok_IMAX_Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok IMAX Experience Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Chinese Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok IMAX Banner.jpg Colorful Thor Ragnarok Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok French Character Posters 01.jpg Thor Ragnarok French Character Posters 02.jpg Thor Ragnarok French Character Posters 03.jpg Thor Ragnarok French Character Posters 04.jpg Thor Ragnarok French Character Posters 05.jpg Thor Ragnarok Transparent Logo.png Thor Ragnarok Dolby Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Grandmaster Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Heimdall Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Hela Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Hulk Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Loki Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Odin Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Skurge Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Thor Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Valkyrie Poster.jpg Thor Ragnarok Korg Poster.jpg Videos Trailers Thor Ragnarok Teaser Trailer HD‎ "Thor Ragnarok" Official Trailer Thor Ragnarok International Trailer 1 (2017) Movieclips Trailers Thor Ragnarok International Trailer 2 (2017) Movieclips Trailers "Thor Ragnarok" China Trailer 《雷神3：诸神黄昏》中国终极预告 Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok Contender Spot Thor Ragnarok - Destiny Spot Marvel Studio's Thor Ragnarok - Strongest Avenger? TV Clip Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - It's GO Time! Thor Ragnarok - Epic TV Spot Thor Ragnarok - It's a New Age Promo Thor Ragnarok - After You Clip Thor Ragnarok - 2-Day Countdown Thor Ragnarok - Lightning Reviews Clip Thor Ragnarok - Brilliant Reviews Clip Thor Ragnarok - Beast Reviews Thor Ragnarok - 10 Out of 10 Goldblums Thor Ragnarok - Buddy Comedy Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Chaos Trailer Thor Ragnarok - Korg Reviews Clip Thor Ragnarok - R.I.P. Mjolnir (Hammer) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Digital Release Sneak Peek Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Bonus In-Home Release Trailer Clips THOR RAGNAROK LOKI IS STILL ALIVE MOVIE CLIP THOR RAGNAROK KORG & THE FLYING HAMMER MOVIE CLIP THOR RAGNAROK KNEEL FOR YOUR QUEEN MOVIE CLIP LQ THOR RAGNAROK ODIN'S CHILDREN MOVIE CLIP EXTENDED THOR RAGNAROK LOKI DOESN'T KNOW THOR MOVIE CLIP Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Grandmaster and Topaz (Bonus Extended Scene) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Thor Meets The Grandmaster (Bonus Extended Scene) Interviews Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Behind the Scenes Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Hela Good Marvel Studio's "Thor Ragnarok" - Meet the 'Revengers'! Promotion What Thor Was Doing During Captain America Civil War (Comic-Con 2016) Thor Ragnarok HD Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok Superpower of STEM Challenge A Motivational Message from Thor Ragnarok's Cate Blanchett Thor Ragnarok - Chris Explains What is Ragnarok Thor Ragnarok -- Chris Wishes Cate a Happy Hella-ween Thor Ragnarok's Director Breaks Down a Fight Scene Notes on a Scene Vanity Fair Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- In-Home Bonus DVD Content Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Villainesse (Bonus Feature) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Cute As Christmas (Bonus Featured) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Finding Korg (Bonus Feature) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- Director's Intro (Bonus Feature) Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok -- A New Valkyrie (Bonus Feature) References External links * Official Website * Thor: Ragnarok on IMDb Category:Thor Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3